Recuerdos de un Amor Eterno
by LilyCS
Summary: Es hora de que Bella vuelva con Renée a Jacksonville. Pero Charlie descubre que debajo de una tabla hay una serie de recuerdos para su hija de parte de Edward. Ve una carta y la lee, pero no entiende ciertas cosas, ¿Edward vivió en Chicago en 1918?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. **

Es la primera vez que escribo, espero que les guste.

**Recuerdos de un amor eterno**

Moví la maleta para ver que daño tenía el piso, y vi una madera suelta. La quise poner bien pero no algo me lo impidió. Quité el trozo de madera, y me llevé una de las más grandes sorpresas. ¿Qué era todo eso? No entendía nada.

* * *

Mi hija Bella no estaba en casa, se había ido a la escuela, como siempre hacía de lunes a viernes. Iba, estudiaba, regresaba, cenaba, se bañaba, hacía sus deberes y se dormía.

Hoy era su último día aquí, conmigo, en Forks, mañana regresaba con su madre Renée. Tratar de convencer a mi hija que lo mejor era irse a Jacksonville con su madre, fue la más grande azaña en que haya participado y presenciado.

Por momentos la entendía, no quererse separar de los grande momentos que vivió aquí, y no precisamente conmigo, sino con él, el causante de todo su sufrimiento, Edward. Lloró, gritó, hizo las rabietas que ni cuando era una niña hizo, sacó toda su frustración y su enojo, para luego quedarse dormida en su cama. Su madre y yo velamos su sueño, como cuando apenas era una recién nacida. Por ratos escuchábamos los murmullos que decía durmiendo. Las lágrimas que corrían por todo su rostro y sus súplicas.

"Edward, no te vayas. Me lo prometiste. Vuelve".

Esas palabras que repetía en sus sueños eran lo peor para nosotros sus padres, verla tan indefensa, tan vulnerable. Todo lo contrario a que siempre estábamos viendo de ella. La fuerte Bella, ya no estaba, ahora era la adolescente que sufría por el fallido primer amor.

Entré a su cuarto con una maleta abierta. Iba a guardar sus cosas, para que cuando venga ya no lo tenga que hacer. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Por evitar ese sufrimiento. Guarde sus libros empolvados, ya que desde que él se fue no volvió a agarrarlos, no volvió a ser mi hija, la que se leía un libro y no salía de ese mundo. Guardé los pocos discos de música, que los había encontrado en la basura. Guarde las fotos de sus compañeros de la escuela, pero en ninguna salía él ni su familia. Seguro las había quemado o tirado. Eso era lo que esperaba.

Terminé de guardar todo, solo quedaba su ropa, cerré la maleta, la asenté en el piso. Escuché como crujieron las maderas del piso. Era una casa antigua, nunca le había dado mantenimiento, así que no me extrañó. Moví la maleta para ver que daño tenía el piso, y vi una madera suelta. La quise poner bien pero no algo me lo impidió. Quité el trozo de madera, y me llevé una de las más grandes sorpresas.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta de la entrada, se abrió y escuché un par de tacones caminar.

"Charlie, ¿dónde estás?" me llamó mi ex esposa.

"Arriba". Fue lo único que logré pronunciar. Ya que tenía un shock nervioso por mi descubrimiento.

Renée entró al cuarto de Bella y me vio sentado en la cama de nuestra hija, con una caja empolvada en mis rodillas.

"¿Qué es eso?" siempre tenía curiosidad, era como Bella en eso, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda. Vi el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, suspiré tranquilamente, aún eran las nueve y media, Bella aún no vendría, salía hasta las tres.

"Charlie ¿Qué tienes en esa caja?" se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado. Me quitó la caja de mis manos y la abrió. "Oh" fue lo único que pudo decir.

Poco a poco fue sacando las cosas de ahí. Primero era una hoja, no una simple hoja, era una carta. En la parte frontal tenía escrito con una elegante letra, _Bella_. Lentamente y con miedo, Renée la abrió y suspiró.

_Bella,_

_Perdóname, no, sé que no me lo merezco, te prometí estar contigo toda la eternidad, pero no puedo. No puedo. No puedo desperdiciar tu alma, tu alma es algo muy valioso para mí. Es algo que yo perdí muchos años atrás, algo que no hizo mi cuerpo, se quedó en el hospital de Chicago, hace más de 90 años, en 1918._

_Mi Bella, no podría verme a la cara toda la eternidad, y viendo la tuya, sin su alma, sin tu alma, no puedo, simple y sencillamente no puedo. Sé que puedo cambiar el futuro, y tu futuro no puede estar ligado con el mío. Tú mereces tener una vida normal, en tu mundo. En un mundo donde el mío no exista y no se interponga en tu futuro, en tu vida._

_Perdóname, Bella, lo que te dije en el bosque, es una cruel y oscura mentira, no es verdad. ¿Cómo pudiste creerme que no te amo?, ¿cómo Bella? Soportar, tus dudas acerca de mi amor hacia ti, fue el peor castigo que puedo tener. Ni la misma eternidad, ni la soledad pueden competir con eso. Bella, te amo más que a mi eternidad, sabes que tú hiciste latir mi corazón muerto de nuevo, diste una esperanza a lo que tengo de vida. Te amo Bella, no lo olvides._

_Pero te tengo que dejar._

_Nunca te olvidaré, nunca olvidaré esos momentos que compartimos juntos. Los meses que pasé junto a ti, fueron los mejores de mi existencia y sé que nada los superará._

_Sigue con tu vida, mi amor, y tal vez nos veamos en el cielo. Sé que a mí no se me está permitido entrar ahí, pero haré todo lo posible de estar junto a ti, en mi otra vida._

_Vive mi amor, vive todas las experiencias que a mí me fueron arrebatadas de la vida. Vive y disfrútalo._

_Te amo y nunca te olvidaré,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen._

Shock era lo que sentía en ese instante. No entendía. Eternidad, Chicago, 1918, alma. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Voltee a ver a Renée y su rostro era de asombro, seguro era igual que la mía, tratando de entender todo esto, tratando de entender la carta.

Empecé a sacar las cosas de la caja. Había regalos, envueltos había unos boletos de avión Seattle – Jacksonville, eran dos, uno a nombre de Isabella Marie Swan y el otro a Edward Anthony Cullen. Igual había un disco, parecía un disco virgen, pero tenía escrito _Bella's Lullaby_, habían fotos, las primeras eran de Bella con Edward, luego habían unas de la familia Cullen. Había pedazos de hojas y al darles vuelta vi que eran notas.

"_No me extrañes, me fui de caza con Emmett y Jasper, ya no aguantamos a los venados. Vuelvo pronto"._

"_Alice vio que hoy habrá sol, no podré salir de casa. Cuídate de Newton, querrá aprovechar que no voy"._

"_Bella, ponte la blusa azul que te compré el jueves, a Edward le va a encantar"._

"_Lo siento Bella, no pude contenerla, hoy quiere ir a Seattle, por lo menos no quiere llevarte a París"._

"_Alice vio el futuro, ya sabe lo que Charlie te va a dar. Dice que lo de Renée lo lleves a la escuela. Dice que te va a gustar mi regalo, aunque yo sé lo que le va a gustar al amor de mi eternidad"._

¿Qué era todo eso? Caza, venados, vio el futuro, ir hasta Seattle, no puede salir en el sol. No entendía nada.

"Renée, ¿qué es todo esto?"

"No lo sé Charlie, no entiendo." Me dijo con un poco de miedo en su voz.

Claramente escuchamos el motor de la camioneta de Bella, nos paramos los dos, y todas las cosas se nos cayeron al piso. Las empezamos a recoger, las guardamos en la caja y la llevé a mi cuarto. No quería mostrarle esto a Bella. Por lo menos no hoy. Vi el reloj y macaban las cinco y veinte minutos, ¿habíamos tardado tanto en ver el contenido de la caja?

…

Al día siguiente, Renée y Bella se fueron. Renée preocupada por Bella, y Bella triste de dejar sus recuerdos. Mi ex esposa se llevó la caja que encontramos ayer en el cuarto de mi hija, ella iba a dárselo cuando creyera que es conveniente, y cuando su curiosidad la mate.

A decir verdad, igual yo quería saber que era todo eso. Quería que me explicaran las cosas.

…

Así pasaron los días y las semanas y de pronto ya era navidad. Me encontraba en el taxi de camino a casa de Renée y Phil. Iba a pasar las navidades con mi hija Bella.

La cena pasó tranquila, Bella ya se veía más alegre, o por lo menos había aprendido a disimular más y a actuar mejor. Esperaba que fuera lo primero. Dieron las doce de la noche y era la parte que más temía. A Bella nunca le gustaron los regalos. Phil nos dejó después de un rato, sabía que queríamos darle a Bella hoy la caja, y nos dejó solos.

"Bella, sé que no te gustan los regalos, y no sabemos si esto es un buen o mal regalo". Dijo Renée al sacar del fondo del árbol de navidad una caja envuelta con papel azul.

"Lo encontramos un día antes de que vengas a vivir con tu madre. Creemos que es hora que lo tengas. Sentimos mucho no habértelo dado antes, y perdónanos por haber abierto algo que era tuyo". Le dije al momento que le daba un abrazó y le acercaba la caja.

Cuidadosamente quitó el papel, parecía que lo hiciera con miedo a que se corte con el papel. Abrió la caja y al ver su contenido solo exclamó un ¡Oh! Y empezaron a salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Renée la abrazó y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le entregué. Poco a poco sacó las cosas, primero estaban las fotos, al verlas, los gemidos de tristeza eran más audibles, y las lágrimas eran más espesas. Sacó los regalos. Y al ver los boletos de avión los aventó hacia el otro lado de la sala, parecía que no los quería, que solo esos boletos de avión le trajo tantos malos recuerdos.

Sacó el disco y lo abrazó con más ganas. La abracé y le dije que todo estaba bien. Quería darle ánimos. Agarró lo poco que quedaba, las notas que le había escrito, y por último vio la carta.

Al empezar a leerla, las lágrimas fueron más y más. Renée y yo sólo la abrazábamos más para darle fuerza. Parecía que murmuraba algo, pero ni los oídos de Renée ni los míos lograron escuchar los que decía. Aunque estábamos seguros que eran lamentos de su corazón.

Se quedó bastante tiempo, sentada entre nosotros, llorando, derramando lágrimas y sacando su dolor, ahí se durmió. La subí a su cuarto y la arropamos. La vi dormirse, Renée se quedó a mi lado, viendo como las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

"Edward, vuelve. Yo igual te amo." Susurraba de vez en cuando.

"Llévate mi alma, no la quiero, ya es tuya".

"¡No!". Gritó desesperada, y despertó. Nos vio ahí sentados en las orillas de su cama. Y nos vio con miedo.

"¿La leyeron?" de repente preguntó en un susurro

"Sí, Bella, perdónanos, pero no sabíamos que era". Dijo su madre al tocarle su cabello.

Nos miró dudando, no sabía que decirnos, y nosotros queríamos saber esas cosas de que ese hablaba en la carta.

"¿Nos vas a decir que significaban ciertas cosas?" le pregunté, pero no estaba preparado para ver la reacción que tuvo, temor, angustia. Como si fuera un secreto de vida o muerte. Por lo que traté de componer. "Si tu quieres. No te vamos a obligar".

"No puedo, lo siento". Fue lo último que dijo. Se acostó y se volvió a dormir.

Así la vimos, durmiendo. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. Renée me siguió, en la sala estaba Phil, esperándonos.

"Nos vemos, cuídense, cuídenla". Les dije como últimas palabras.

Salí de la casa y subí mi mirada hacia la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Bella, estaba abierta, como ella la había dejado por mucho tiempo. Aún no entendía por qué la dejaba, hasta cuando vivía en Forks conmigo, la abría aunque haya grados bajo cero. Seguí mi camino hasta el coche que había rentado, me subí y me fui al hotel donde me estaba alojando.

Sentí como si alguien me estuviese observando, no le di importancia. Seguí mi camino. Al llegar, me bajé y lo último que vi, fue una mujer hermosa, con cabellos rojos y largos y con unos ojos de un color extraño, rojos.

"Si mataba a tu hija, no le iba a doler a él, si te mató a ti, el dolor de ella será más. Y si ella sufre, él sufrirá". Dijo con una aterciopelada voz, pero a la vez con furia. Algo que me dio miedo.

Y de ahí todo se volvió negro y no supe nada más.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estaba leyendo otra vez mi historia y se me ocurrió algo más... la empecé a escribir y dió un giro al que yo no me esperaba... espero que les guste.  
**

**Disclaimer:** todos los perosnajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**El funeral**

_Lo observé. La piel pálida marcando las ojeras que tenía de un color púrpura. Sus músculos se veían tensos, como si no estuviera disfrutando su viaje al otro mundo, sino como si estuviera sufriendo el más grande de los sufrimientos._

_

* * *

  
_

La gente pasaba, caminaba, lo veía, lloraba por él, le decía los grandes momentos que pasaban juntos, se abrazaban de él. Con ese sereno rostro, veía hacia el infinito, el cielo, aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, sabía que eso estaba viendo. Aunque nosotros no practicábamos ninguna religión, por lo menos él tenía la esperanza de encontrar un día el cielo.

Un cielo que yo nunca quise. Y ahora dudo que lo quiera, aunque en el fondo de mi ser y de mi corazón sé que no lo quiero, no quiero el mismo cielo de todos. Mi cielo era él, y él se fue.

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado, tenía aquél vestido negro que solo una vez se puso, que por desgracia fue en una ocasión con el mismo fin que esta. Un funeral. Sus vivos ojos verdes, no mostraban aquella chispa de vida, ahora estaban apagados por el dolor, el sufrimiento que sentía. Me abrazó y lloró conmigo, porque aunque trataba de no hacerlo, no podía evitarlo. Las traicioneras lágrimas se paseaban por mis mejillas, mostrando una pequeña parte del sufrimiento que tenía.

Mi padre, Charlie, "un hombre que respetaba las leyes, que cuidaba de un pueblo y de su gente", frase que dijeron en un discurso de este doloroso evento, había muerto. El día de navidad, un día que según era y debiera ser el más feliz de todos, fue el más triste para él.

La historia de su muerte era que había sido asaltado por unos jóvenes delincuentes, que se supone que estaban drogados. Que él había sido golpeado y cortado con navajas hasta que se desangró. Esa era la historia que me dijeron. Pero yo sabía que no era así.

Por desgracia, cuando entré al mundo de la noche, al mundo donde los mitos eran realidad, uno ya no estaba a salvo. Le encontré a Charlie una mordida en el cuello, igual a la media luna que tenía en mi brazo. Sabía que había sido un vampiro. Pensar que los vampiros iban a dejar de existir cuando ellos, y en especial él, se fueron, fue una idea demasiado absurda.

Ese día que lo descubrí regresé a mi mundo catatónico. No podía creerlo, cuántas personas morían de esa manera y nosotros no lo sabíamos. Y por desgracia ese acontecimiento trajo de vuelta el dolor que llevaba guardando conmigo por tanto tiempo. Aunque desde la noche donde mis padres me dieron mi último regalo de navidad, trajeron los recuerdos conmigo.

Pensar y saber que él, Edward el amor de mi vida y de toda mi existencia, me amaba, pero no quería su estilo de vida para mí, fue el peor de los regalos. Creo que hubiera sido mejor saber que no me amaba. ¿Para qué amar a alguien cuando no estás dispuesto a compartir ni mostrarte ni ser quien realmente eres? ¿Para hacer más infeliz a esa persona o para alegrarle un poco la vida? Porque eso hizo Edward, alegrarme y hacerme la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra por unos cuantos meses, sentirme querida e importante. Pero como todo cuento de hadas el príncipe lucho y ganó, pero el mío huyó, huyó y no volvió, dejando a su princesa en la más oscura vida, más oscura que la de él.

-Bella, vámonos, ya lo van a enterrar – me dijo Phil con un tono de voz triste- ¿quieres despedirte de él?- me preguntó con voz insegura, pero a la vez tratando de apiadarse de mí.

-Sí – dije al momento que me levantaba. No me había dado cuenta de cuando mi madre se había acostado, llorando en una de las bancas del lugar.

Caminé a paso lento, sin ninguna prisa por acabar ese instante, porque la verdad era que no quería acabarlo, no aún. Llegué hasta su ataúd, donde descansaba plácidamente. Lo observé. La piel pálida marcando las ojeras que tenía de un color púrpura. Sus músculos se veían tensos, como si no estuviera disfrutando su viaje al otro mundo, sino como si estuviera sufriendo el más grande de los sufrimientos. Dude en si tocarle la cara o no. Sabía que era una tontería, la gente abrazaba a los muertos, pero ¿podría hacerlo?

No lo dude mucho y mi mano fue cayendo directo a la parte de su frente, acariciando esa piel, tratando de alisar esas arrugas que tenían. Toqué sus pómulos, llegando hasta su cuello. Me tomé el debido momento para hacer que todo el sufrimiento vuelva y los recuerdos lo acompañes, toqué aquella extraña cicatriz que tenía ahí. Aquella singular marca de media luna. Seguí mi recorrido por su brazo y llegue hasta sus manos, ahí igual sentí una característica de ellos, otra cicatriz. Le agarre la mano y trate de acariciarla, pero al hacerlo a mi mente me vinieron varios recuerdos. Recuerdos que no tenían que ver con Charlie, sino con ellos, los fríos, los Cullen.

"Carlisle, me mordió, no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo imitó las mismas cicatrices que él tenía. En el cuello, en las muñecas,… fue muy doloroso". Me dijo Edward en aquella época.

Una característica que no me había dado cuenta, tenía la piel fría y era dura. En ese momento entré en un estado de shock. Vampiro. Mi mente hizo aquellos cálculos matemáticos que no eran mi fuerte, conté los días, cinco veces, y todos me daban que hoy estábamos a 30 de diciembre, cinco días. Mi padre llevaba dos días de ser vampiro.

Rápidamente me gire para ver quien quedaba en la sala, pase mi vista. Renée y Phil estaban en la primera fila abrazados, esperando a que termine de despedirme de mi padre. En medio había un policía de Forks, que estaba cerca de Florida y vino al momento que se enteró que el jefe Swan había fallecido. Al final había unos señores, llevaban los típicos trajes negros, establecidos por la sociedad para acudir a un funeral, no les vi nada extraño. No eran extremadamente blancos ni los ojos eran negros, no rojos, ni miel. Eran verdes. Eso me alivió. De esa gente, no había nadie más.

¿Quién lo vigilaba? No podían dejar un vampiro recién convertido entre la gente. En especial junto a mí, que según varios de ese grupo decían que olía bastante bien. En un giro rápido regresé mi vista a mi padre, lo observé más detenidamente. Acaricié su mano. No sé si estaba loca, pero lo siguiente que hice fue bastante extraño, aunque tenía que comprobar mi teoría.

-Si me escuchas aprieta mi mano- dije en voz lo suficiente baja para que nadie más lo escuchara, sólo él.

Esperé un momento, que fue una eternidad para mí. Pero de pronto sentí como mi mano sufría un ligero roce y luego un apretón lo bastante suave para no lastimarme. El sonido agudo de un suspiro salió de mi boca lo bastante alto para hacer creer a Renée que estaba llorando.

¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Mi padre era… era un vampiro.

-Mañana, entra a mi cuarto a las 2 de la madrugada, te estaré esperando- le dije demasiado bajo y rápido para que yo lo entendiera, aunque sabía que él lo iba a escuchar.

No sé si ahora si me había vuelto loca o no. Tal vez mi vida ya estaba ligada a los vampiros, como para deshacerme de ellos, o tal vez mi mala suerte era algo digno de que también existieran los hombres lobo y las brujas. ¿Qué pensaba al invitar a mi padre, un vampiro de tan solo dos días de convertido a entrar a mi cuarto? Definitivamente ya estaba loca.

Salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar, no me importó la mirada alarmada de Phil, ni siquiera los buenos deseos de aquel policía. No me importaba nada, tan solo quería salir. Afuera había sol, era el mejor lugar para que no venga ningún vampiro a atacarme. Miré por todos lados donde había sombra para encontrar a aquel ser que le hizo eso a mi padre, pero la calle estaba desierta. No había nadie.

.....

Eran ya las 2:30 de la madrugada, no sabía que esperaba, ¿vendría o no? Si venía, ¿tratará de matarme o me matará? Y si no venía, ¿cómo viviría al saber que mi padre, es lo que es? De tantas vueltas al asunto me acomodé en mi cama, tenía la vista puesta en la ventana abierta, como siempre la había dejado desde el día que supe que Edward iba a verme dormir.

Al recordarlo, las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, las traté de controlar, pero era imposible, ya me habían traicionado. Saqué del cajón de la mesita de noche aquel CD que me había dado para mi cumpleaños y lo puse en mi reproductor de música, me puse mis audífonos para no despertar a Renée y Phil, y escuché esa tranquila melodía. Al pasar los segundos en mi mente se iban recreando los felices momentos que pasé junto a Edward. El día que me salvó en Port Angels, el día que lo vi brillar como el ser más hermosos en la tierra en ese hermosos prado, o el día que me presentó a su familia.

La melodía ya se había repetido varias veces, no me importaba, siempre la disfrutaba como si fuera aquella vez que él la toco en su grandioso piano de cola color negro en aquella iluminada casa perdida en el bosque. De pronto escuché un movimiento en las plantas del jardín que había justo debajo de mi ventana. Y por primera vez tuve miedo.

El maullido del gato dejó salir todo ese miedo y cambiarlo por tranquilidad. Seguí inmersa en la melodía de piano y solo pude notar la presencia de alguien al momento que tocaron mi cabello, con aquellas características manos frías. Y de pronto ese miedo que se había ido, volvió, como hacía el poder de Jasper, cambiar mis emociones de pronto. Aunque esta vez sabía que no era el esposo del que una vez fue mi amiga, sabía que esos cambios venían de mí, era yo la que me provocaba todo ese miedo.

Pero una voz se escuchó detrás de mi espalda, hizo que me sobresaltara, ya que no esperaba a esa persona.

-Vamos Bella, date vuelta, ya vi que notaste que estoy aquí y vi que te sorprendías- dijo con aquella voz cantarina, sacada de un mismo ángel, que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba.

Y con eso supe quien era. La persona que menos esperaba ver.

-A…Alice- dije, aunque a la vez sonó como una pregunta.

-Oh, Bella, yo igual te extrañé- me dijo al momento que sus brazos fríos estaban alrededor mío. Estaba sorprendida, sí, pero algo no me cuadraba.

-¿Ustedes…- empecé a decir pero me interrumpió.

-Llegamos casi a tiempo, no pudimos hacer algo más, cuando lo vi al minuto siguiente ya estábamos en el avión hacia Florida. Cuando llegamos al hotel, Victoria ya lo había mordido, Jasper y Emmett acabaron con ella, al momento tuve la visión de Charlie sufriendo la conversión. Lo llevamos con nosotros, en la mañana hicimos toda la trampa para parecer que había sido asesinado. Pero parece que no nos dimos cuenta de que tú te ibas a dar cuenta – me dijo con asombro, para después exclamar molesta - ¿qué piensas al invitar a un neófito a tu cuarto? Bella de plano, nos fuimos supuestamente para que ya no tuvieras que pasar por nuestro mundo, pero parece que tu mala suerte no es nuestro aliado.

-Victoria… ella le hizo esto a Charlie – no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación de los hechos.

-Tranquila Bella, nosotros cuidaremos de Charlie hasta que logre controlarse más, fue para él todo un reto hacerse pasar por muerto entre tantos humanos. Pero lo consiguió. Es igual de raro que tú, cuando Carlisle le explico todo, lo primero que preguntó fue que ya se imaginaba algo raro de nosotros – Se fue en su mundo Alice, rápidamente me di cuenta de que tenía una visión.

-Alice, ¿qué viste?- le pregunté impaciente, ¿tendría que ver algo con mi padre? ¿Él estaba bien?

-Tranquila Bella, solo que algunas personas están impacientes… - lo siguiente lo dijo tan rápido que no lo entendí – no te preocupes, Charlie está bien – dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara.

-Alice…

-Igual yo te extrañe tanto Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, todavía lo eres, créeme verte sufrir todo este tiempo, para mi igual fue doloroso.

En ese momento de un abrazo, Alice se paró y caminó hacia la ventana.

-No te vayas, no aún, por favor – le supliqué. Eso era lo último que podía hacer.

-Tengo que irme Bella, lo prometí, se lo prometí – hizo una mueca en sus labios – sólo vendría a decirte que Charlie está bien y que en nuestra próxima historia él será mi padre y el de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie seguirán siendo los sobrinos de Esme. Ahora ya no seremos adoptados – dijo con una sonrisa y dando saltitos. También me di cuenta de que no lo mencionó. ¿Seguirá con ellos?

-Alice – dude un momento en preguntarle, pero luego me armé de valor, y en la cara de mi amiga se vio reflejada la tristeza – Ed… ¿Edward está con ustedes?

La cara de tristeza y el gesto de ver el piso de Alice me dio la respuesta.

-No, la última vez que tuve una visión de él estaba llegando a Rio de Janeiro. Luego lo vi en un cuarto oscuro, y desde esa vez, que fue como hace dos meses, me sigue llegando la misma visión, una y otra vez, siempre está acostado, reclamándose todo el tiempo de haberte dejado.

Me abrazó, me besó la mejilla izquierda, me vio directo a los ojos y en el momento que estaba en la ventana para irse, me sonrió – nos vemos luego Bella, lo sé, la visión donde estás convertida en uno de nosotros no ha desaparecido, sigue estando, esa es una de las razones por las que he estado tranquila, y sé que mi tonto hermano vendrá por ti… pronto.

-Alice… - alcancé a decir al viento que dejó en mi habitación.

Ella se había ido, y me volví a quedar sola, como siempre, solo en esta gran tristeza. Me volví a acostar en mi cama, tomé de nuevo los audífonos y seguí escuchando la melodía que hacía que llorara cada vez más fuerte.

Lloré todo el resto de la noche… hasta que alguien sustituyó la melodía del piano, por una melodía tarareada por una aterciopelada voz.

-Soy demasiado egoísta para estar separado de ti, mi Bella.

Esas fueron las dulces palabras que hicieron que caiga en un profundo sueño. Porque sabía que esa voz solo le pertenecía a él, a mi Edward.

* * *

**Todavía va a faltar una parte dde la historia. no sé cuando la suba, porque no la he escrito, pero ya tengo una idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer - ya quisiera ser yo :(

Perdón por tardar en subir la última parte, tardé mucho en convencerme de como quedaba, pero aquí está. Espero que les guste!

**Vida Nueva**

_El tiempo pasa, para nosotros, los inmortales, más lento o más rápido, da igual, solamente pasa._

_

* * *

_

Dolí, ardía. Quién era lo que me hizo esto. Qué mal había hecho para merecer este castigo. Repasé mi vida para ver el momento en que había fallado y me habían condenado a este infierno.

Nací en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, siempre amé a mis padres, los cuidé hasta su muerte. Me casé al salir del instituto con el que creía que era el amor de mi vida, tuve una maravillosa hija. Por desgracia me divorcié. Eso era, había defraudado a Renée en todos los sentidos. Obligándola a vivir en un pueblo donde no había en que prosperar. Eso era el motivo por el que estaba en este infierno. Seguí pensando en mi vida, crié a mi hija, Bella, la vi crecer todos los veranos conmigo, la cuidé cuando vino a vivir conmigo al momento en que su madre se volvió a casar. Pero la dejé sufrir al momento en que ese muchacho la dejó. Otro de los motivos por el cual estaba condenado en este infierno. No ayudar a mi hija cuando más me necesitaba.

Ardía, me quemaba todo el cuerpo. Quería gritar pero no podía, no podía mover mis músculos, todo era negro, tan oscuro que parecía que había quedado ciego.

-Es tarde – escuché una melodiosa voz que me recordaba a alguien – llegamos tarde, ya está en proceso.

Sí, estaba en proceso de ir directo al infierno, porque me seguía quemando. Tratando de gritar, por fin lo logré.

-Arde, quema – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

-Shh, lo sabemos, pero aguanta, va a pasar – me dijo una voz maternal. Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una voz así. Me recordaba a mi madre, aquella mujer, de piel blanca, con el cabello castaño, y esos ojos cafés tan lindos. Aquella voz me recordaba cuando me calmaba esas noches de tormenta y truenos cuando apenas tenía tres años.

-Tranquilo, mi Charlie, ya va a pasar, la tormenta no va a durar mucho, shh mi niño, duerme tranquilo que yo voy a estar contigo velando tu sueño – me decía siempre que la tormenta era demasiado fuerte para que me dejara dormir. Se sentaba en un lado de mi cama y me acariciaba el cabello, me daba un beso en la frente y me cantaba hermosas canciones de cuna para que me duerma.

Mi padre se quedaba viendo como mi madre me cuidaba desde la puerta, con aquella sonrisa que hacía que mi madre se pierda en su mundo, luego de ver que no podía dormir se acercaba y me decía – Charlie, los hombres no lloran por tormentas, estás tormentas no nos hacen nada - me revolvía mi cabello y le daba un beso a mi madre.

Seguía ardiendo, me seguía quemando, esto era insoportable. Esperaba que mi tiempo en este tormento acabe, y que termine donde tenga que terminar.

Escuché como el viento pasaba demasiado rápido en mi cara, sentía que volaba. Me di cuenta que alguien me llevaba en sus brazos. De pronto sentí como si me sacudieron.

-Jajaja, esto es tan raro – decía una voz fuerte – Bella siempre quiso que esto le pasara, y mira, es su padre quien va acabar así. Siempre con mala suerte.

Escuché como muchas personas se rieron.

Mi Bella, mi niña, ella quería pasar por esto. Pero cómo ellos la conocían, ni siquiera yo sabía quiénes eran esas personas. ¿Cómo era posible que mi niña quisiera este sufrimiento, este paso al mismo infierno?

Sentí que paramos de pronto y que me acostaron en un lugar algo duro.

-¿Cuánto falta? – preguntó una voz profesional.

-Pocas horas – respondió aquella primera voz que escuché cuando ardía mucho.

Pero aquel ardor, no se comparaba como este nuevo. Ahora escuchaba más cosas, sonidos demasiado fuertes. Coches pasando de seguro en la carretera, pasos de personas sobre el piso de madera. Mucho ruido.

-¿Qué viste? – Preguntó una voz aterrada -¿Qué has visto Alice?

Alice, ese nombre lo conocía, pero ¿de dónde? Sé que lo había escuchado en algún lado. En algún momento de mi vida. Pero Alice era un nombre algo común.

-Ya tomó una decisión. Ya no puede seguir sin ella – dijo de manera alegre – tardó mucho el cabezota. Solo hizo que sufriéramos… y que ella sufriera.

-Por fin vendrá. Mi niño – dijo aquella voz maternal de nuevo. Hablaba de su hijo. ¿Se fue su hijo? La abandonó.

Me sentía mal, aparte por el obvio motivo de que me quemaba por dentro, sufría por el sufrimiento de aquella persona, aquella mujer que su hijo había abandonado.

Bum, Bum escuché muy fuerte, aquel sonido lo escuchaba más, más cerca de mí. Cada vez lo escuchaba menos… hasta que lo dejé de escuchar. Un último "Bum" retumbó en mis oídos e hizo que el dolor acabara. Por fin mi castigo había acabado. Iba a poder estar tranquilo. Mi dolor había acabado.

Poco a poco intenté despertar. Pero era idiota, ¿cómo iba a despertar si ya estaba muerto? Intenté moverme y abrir mis ojos. Y de pronto lo vi todo. Muy claro, muy iluminado. Con seis persona viéndome, tres hombres delante de tres mujeres.

La familia Cullen. Eran ellos, pero qué hacían en este castigo del infierno, eran personas tan buenas que ellos no podrían estar en el infierno y más que nada no podrían estar muertos.

-Charlie – dijo con voz calmada, pero autoritaria, el Dr. Cullen – cálmate, relájate – sentí como mis músculos se relajaron de momento –siéntate y te explicaremos todo.

Podía ver sus expresiones de todos. Carlisle estaba a la defensiva, queriéndome calmar. Esme, su esposa, me veía con aquellos ojos de una madre, preocupados por mí. La pequeña Cullen, Alice, me veía emocionada, el que estaba a su lado, el grandote, al igual que su hermana me veía con un aire divertido, luego estaba la otra hermana, la rubia, quien me observaba con fastidio. Y por último estaba él, lleno de cicatrices, protegiendo todos los que estaba atrás de él.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? No pueden estar muertos – dije afirmando un hecho.

-No estamos muertos, ni tu lo estas – me aclaró el doctor. ¿Cómo? Pero si no estaba muerto, ¿por qué pasé todo este sufrimiento?

-Pero…

-Nosotros no estamos muertos, ni estamos vivos, estamos en una vida a la mitad, en el limbo – tomo una gran bocanada de aire, dio un pestañeó y continuó – somos… somos vampiros.

Me puse a reír como histérico. ¿Vampiros? De verdad creían que con eso me iban a engañar. ¿Cómo iban a ser vampiros? ¡Por Dios! Si trabajaba en un hospital ese hombre, sus hijos iban al instituto, uno de sus hijos fue novio de mi hija. No podían ser vampiros. Los vi de día en la calle y según Bella su casa era hermosa e iluminada. Me imaginaba que no había ataúdes. Todo esto era tan absurdo. ¿Cómo los Cullen iban a ser vampiros?

-Cómo no está Edward, don él sería más fácil – dijo el doctor.

Edward, su hijo, no podría verlo otra vez, si hirió tanto a mi hija, no podría verlo a la cara. Así que era tiempo de acabar esta farsa e irme, me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero de pronto, la más pequeña, Alice, estaba enfrente de mí.

-No puedes salir, o por lo menos no hasta que oscurezca.

Pero como sabía que me iba a ir, si tan solo lo había pensado, tan solo había tomado una decisión. No había hecho ningún movimiento para dar a entender que me iba.

-Charlie sé que no nos crees, créeme a la mayoría de nosotros nos costó aceptarlo, pero ahora esa es la realidad, se que no era lo que querías, nadie de nosotros quiso esta vida, pero nos tocó y tenemos que vivir con eso. Somos lo que somos, y somos vampiros.

-¿Vampiros? Pero… no existen, son simples criaturas de los libros, no existen –dije en una pequeña reflexión hacia mí.

- Hay algo que probará que es verdad. ¿Sientes que tu garganta se quema?

¿Mi garganta se quema? No lo sentía hasta que lo dijo, era un ardor igual de fuerte que el anterior. Llevé instintivamente mis manos a mi garganta.

-Esa es una prueba que quieres beber sangre. Pero por el momento no podemos ir, hay demasiado sol en Florida para salir a la calle.

-Vampiros – dije sin aire.

**…**

El tiempo pasa, para nosotros, los inmortales, más lento o más rápido, da igual, solamente pasa. No nos damos cuenta de que pasan los días, los meses, los años… pasan y las cosas raramente cambian, pues en estos tiempos las cosas cambian día a día, así que no notamos la diferencia. El tiempo pasa y no nos damos cuenta.

Estábamos llegando a la nueva casa. Esta vez nos instalamos a las afueras del norte de Moscú. No conocía Rusia, a decir verdad, no conocía muchos lugares del mundo, tan solo algunos pocos y normalmente no había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor. La casa era linda. Pequeña, como a mí me gustaba. A mi hija, Alice, mientras tenga un buen armario y bastantes tiendas a su alcance, todo iba bien, y para mi hijo Emmett con que tenga un gran patio para practicar sus luchas, una gran pantalla de televisión para sus días de videojuegos y una gran cantidad de osos cerca, con eso era feliz. Mientras que para mi otra hija, mientras no tenga demasiada atención para ella, con eso estaba feliz.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward aún no habían llegado a su casa –en teoría-. Ahora que éramos demasiado no podíamos vivir en una solo casa sin llamar la atención. Así que decidimos separarnos, aunque vivíamos en juntos, ya que en un par de semanas ellos llegarían a su casa, habían decidido ir a cazar Carlisle y Esme, y como Jasper quería darle un nuevo regalo a Alice –que seguro ya sabía que era- se llevó a Rosalie con él.

Dejamos las cosas en todas las habitaciones, cada quien estaba en la suya. Baje a la sala de estar, en ella había solo tres sillones y enfrente del más grande una gran televisión, me acosté en el más largo y cerré los ojos. Me sentía cansado, aunque no lo estaba físicamente ni mentalmente, solo eran las costumbres. De pronto escuché unos pasos que bajaban de las escalera, no eran ninguno de mis hijos, puesto que cada quien tenía su forma de caminar muy particular que se no se confunde, así que en mi muy subconsciente supe de quien se trataba.

-Aún después de tantos años, es raro acostumbrarse a cambiarse de casa cada pocos años. Yo me acostumbre por la década de los noventa. Es algo tedioso – me dijo de manera amigable mi _yerno_.

-Mmhh – es lo único que pude contestar.

En muy mi subconsciente todavía le tenía un poco de rencor por haber abandonado a mi hija, mi única hija sanguínea, en una soledad y tristeza que era imposible soportar. Pero después que supe que lo éramos, le tuve que dar la razón. Eso indicaba que él la amaba y de una manera inimaginable.

Escuché los pasos o más bien el baile que hacía Alice al bajar las escaleras.

-Charlie – dijo con su voz cantarina, sabía que ya tenía planeado algo que no estaba muy de acuerdo – vi una ofertas en una gran tienda. No te puedes imaginar que cosas habían, cosas que realmente necesitamos – dijo con insistencia. Sabía que ahora venía la parte en que me rogaba, y por ser la mejor parte de todo su show, mis otros dos hijos bajaron para apreciar mi negativa – por eso he decidido que todos vallamos, así podemos conocer los alrededores y… - ahí paro de hablar, supe que estaba teniendo una visión, por lo que me senté y todos la miramos fijamente.

-¡Oh! – Dijo feliz – perfecto. Edward tráeme todos los papeles de siempre. Esta inversión será emocionante.

Solo sentí como Edward pasaba como un rayo y subió las escaleras y de pronto ya estaba en la mesa de la cocina para hacer la inversión del "año".

-No sé para qué necesitan más dinero, si con el que ya tienen es suficiente para que toda África sea de su propiedad – dijo con voz fastidiosa mi hija Bella, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y veía como Alice trabajaba para obtener esa "maravillosa inversión".

En estos años que hemos pasado juntos no hemos hecho más unidos, a pesar que en esta casa no se podría tener ningún secreto, ella decidió contarme toda su historia relacionada con los Cullen.

Después de mi transformación, no pude ver a mi hija. Ya tenía en mente que nunca la podría volver a ver, pero un año después la pude ver. Al momento en que Edward quiso hablar conmigo para pedir su mano para casarse. Al principio me negué, ya que eso significaba que Bella tuviera que atravesar un gran sufrimiento, pero al hablar con ella y al contarme toda su historia, me di cuenta de que a ella no le importaba pasar por todo esto con tal de pasar eternamente en compañía de Edward. Con esos argumentos accedí, aunque en el fondo todavía no podía perdonar a _mi yerno_ por haberla abandonado.

Los siguientes años fueron de mal a peor. Ciertamente, toda la familia Cullen evitaba que los dos nuevos miembros cayeran en la tentación, pero no siempre podían cuidarnos. Le fallé a ellos unas cuantas veces, aunque Emmett y Jasper me trataba de animar y me decía que todos tenemos deslices, hasta Esme. Con Bella solo ocurrió una vez, que fue la primera vez que fue de caza. Al no volver después de un tiempo todos nos asustamos de lo que pudo haber pasado, y más yo, que le tenía un extremo cariño a mi hija. Los encontramos en medio del bosque, con Bella llorando sin lágrimas encima de Edward, él nos explicó lo que había pasado y consolé a mi hija, como aquella noche de navidad, nuestra última noche juntos como humanos.

En fin, los años pasaron y aprendimos a controlarnos, ahora éramos tan inmunes con todos ellos. Claro que si alguien viniera con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, sería algo bastante difícil de controlar.

De momento a otro se cambiaron los planes para esa tarde, para mi suerte, se avecinaba un tormenta y era el tiempo perfecto para que hagamos un poco de deporte. Al momento siguiente nos encontrábamos en las profundidades del bosque más cercano, en un pequeño claro.

Todos estaban en sus posiciones, esperando que Alice nos diga cuando podíamos empezar.

Al llevar más o menos 20 minutos jugando, empezaron las peleas entre nosotros, mostrando nuestro lado competitivo, haciendo más notorio todas las faltas del equipo contrario.

Al final ganó el equipo contrario del que estaba, el de Carlisle. Emmett los amenazó que en la próxima vez se vengaría y los haría "sentir vergüenza de que son vampiros con super poderes" pues así llamaba al equipo contrario, viendo que ahí estaban Alice, Jasper y Edward.

Y así era nuestra vida, cada tantos años nos mudábamos, normalmente lo hacíamos todos juntos, había unas cuantas veces que nos separábamos, pero siempre acabábamos juntos.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a la casa, solo Bella y yo, los demás habían decidido ir a cazar, y nosotros lo habíamos hecho antier, así que podíamos esperar.

-Extraño a Renée – Bella dijo muy bajito – ya no recuerdo muchas cosas. No recuerdo como era el rostro de Phil, no recuerdo a mis amigos, Ángela, Mike, Jake. No recuerdo como era Forks.

-Bueno Bells, para serte sincero, yo igual no recuerdo muchas cosas, como a mis padres, o a todos los de la comisaría. Pero lo mejor es que sí recuerdo a mi hija, te recuerdo, y siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

-Gracias, papá – bajó el rostro en vez de sus sonrojo habitual de cuando era humana. La abracé y así seguimos caminando.


End file.
